Spontaneous
by Love is the key to the world
Summary: The story of a most spontaneous girl, the bloodtraitor marauder, and the spawn they've accidentally started to create. How will Hogwarts survive nine months of a hormonal pregnant girl who was already considered mentally unstable.


'_In to a place where thoughts can bloom,_

_in to a room where it's nine in the afternoon'_

My name is Gemma "Gem, Saffy, Rocky, Me with a G" Redwood.

I know it's a long name, but who's asking you anyway?

Oh, right, no one.

**What You Should Know About My Nicknames**

**I didn't come up with any of them.**

Although, how many people **do** come up with their own nick names?Personally my nick names were invented by a whole lot of people.

Gem: my parents (not very inventive, but it could of been Gemmy. 'shudders')

Saffy: My sister and my best Muggle friend, Lena ( I have blue eye's, and with the whole parents-making-my-name-sound-like-gem it fits)

Rocky: the Slytherins ( the christened me that after they heard Emma, my twin, call me Gem in **FIRST YEAR**. They haven't stopped calling me that for six years! That means I'm a seventh year Gryffindor.)

Me with a G: Emma ( Em is my almost completely identical twin except my name begins with a G.

My life has always been sort of different seeing as I may not conform to society's rules.

**The reason I don't do this is...**

**I'm too lazy.**

**But really you would agree with me if you knew how early all those girls in the dorm wake up just to put on makeup. **_**Five Flipping Thirty!**_** It's a way too early to even be awake none less glob on ten tones of makeup to you skin. How long does it take to run your hairbrush through your hair? For me thirty seconds to brush my brown hair , tops. Them, well just add too more zeros. You might think that this doesn't really matter well maybe in your school it doesn't but in Hogwarts it does. All are is just little sex toys for boy and I refuse to be apart of it. Unfortunately my sister had slightly given in by wearing makeup. I'm also slightly music obsessed.**

**Ok, maybe a lot. **

Right now I'm in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, It's the first Saturday of sixth year and I am watching Em talk, but not listening at all.

'You know, you've been spacing out for the past ten minuets.' she mentioned to me while buttering her toast.

' Sorry, what'd you say'

I really need to stop spacing out.

Emma's looking at me.

I swore 'Shit, I missed it again!'

'snort'

'Oh,sure, Me without the G, laugh at my pain.' I grumbled in a mock angry voice.

'Yes, but you, my darling twin was..." she whispered this part, "ignoring me!'

We looked at each other.

one second gone by,

two seconds gone by,

three have past,

four is gone,

five,

and.....

We burst into gut bursting laughter.

It's actually really surprising that we haven't burst a gut before with all this laughing. Must be the magic, that keeps it from exploding, or imploding.

Imploding, that's at fun word to say.

Imploding, imploding,imploding, IMPLODING!

Ooooooh, a song just came into my head so I sing it.

'My mind feels like imploding,

my body might start explodin,

my sanity slowly erodin,

all while on the Themes, floatin.'

....................................

....................

Oh, thats not Em.

....................

..................................

For some strange reason, I don't think that the newly sorted First Years really appreciate my musical genius.

There looking at me as if I'm Puff the Magic dragon.

"Puff the Magic Dragon,

Lives by the sea

bum bum buum maa maa mauh dunah dunah nah naaaaaaaah"

Suddenly I can hear silence, which is quite strange seeing as all those people talking makes quite a lot of noise.

I turn around.

Everyone in the whole, bleeding, Great Hall is staring at me.

Every single person is looking at me with either a look of drollness, disbelief, or disgust.

Hey the apparition teacher _was _right. The three Ds _do_ apply in real life.

Wait, no, where's- there she is.

And my oh so wonderful, amazing,loving, caring twin, is in the middle of coming back to our seats with muffins, trying not to laugh.

Everyone's still looking at me. I have no idea what to say, so I follow the advice of one Miss Mary Poppins.

'Supercalifragilisticexpialidoshish'

Em's stopped laughing. That's not good sign.

Damn it, even Dumbledore is looking at me as if I belong in a mental institution.

Think, Gemma, think.

................

I got nothing.

...............

Why is Sirius Black standing up? Why is he opening his mouth? WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY!

'Little Red Riding hood took a detour to Grandma's house.'

Merlin, God, Buddha, Allah, Jupiter, Ra and any other deiaty out there, did he really just announce a Gryffindor party in Gryffindor code.

'Yeah, she did!' said James Potter

They are. And I know I should be upset about them using my embarrassment as an excuse for them to party, but I like parties.

Oh, look, everyones stopped looking at me and now are discussing the party. Yea! I would do my happy dance know but I don't want to be noticed again. Instead I sit down.

Emmy slides down in the seat next to me with the muffins.

"Were did you-" I angrily start when something catches my eyes.

Oh My Merlin, it's a _purpleberry_ muffin.

**What The Hell is a Purpleberry muffin?**

**Well, a purpleberry muffin is called a blueberry muffin by most people. **

**That is why I believe that most people are color blind. When ripe the berry's**

**are PURPLE, people. And they only use ripe berry's in the muffins, henceforth,**

**purpleberry muffin.**

_Wait- don't loose focus, Gemma, argue with your sister, don't eat the muffin._ my inner badness was talking to me again.

**But the muffin is all golden and crispy on top.** Their is the food side of me.

_Don't loose to the goodness! _

**But you just admitted to it being good. **

_Fine! Eat it, don't argue with Emma, see if I care._

Warm, soft on the inside and crisp on the outside. Good God, I love Hogwarts muffins.

'I hate you.' I tell Em.

'I love you, too.' was her reply

Why is she always right.

Sigh.

Purpleberry Muffins are good for the body and the soul.

* * *

'Saffy, where's my blue eyeliner?' Em was practically digging through her makeup bag. 'I swear I thought I left it out on my nightstand.'

Nightstand? Oh, god no.

'Emma, it doesn't, you know look like a uh normal pencil, does it.' I really, really hope it didn't.

'Yeah, it does.' She says turning around, hands on her hips, brown eyebrows raised.

Em was one of those people who really didn't like people touching her stuff, actually she could get more angry then Lily Evans at James Potter. That was saying something.

I better get started on my last will and testament.

'Well I was really bored in Charms yesterday and I made a reeeaally nice doodle of a dolphin. And as you know dolphins are my favorite animals, so I-I just had to color it in, but I didn't have blue ink on me. So when I saw the blue eyeliner pencil, I thought that it was just a regular colored pencil. And-and **you**can guess what happened next. But I'm really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really-' I was cut off by Em's hand.

'Okay, I get it. Your really sorry.' Emmy said exasperated. 'But, your going to let me dress you up for the party.'

'I am?'

'You are'

I look at her like she's gone crazy. Isn't there something wrong with her logic, I ruin her makeup, but then she makes me wear it. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is more crazy.

~Two Hours later~

...

Who knew pulling out eyebrows could inflict so much pain.

It turns out that Em didn't make me wear all that concealer and foundation stuff, but personally I don't that couldn't be nearly as painful as having someone pull at your hair for **forty-five **minutes.

Then she made me get into these clothes. Skinny black jeans, and a yellow tank top.

I feel like a bumblebee, or a Hufflepuffs I suppose.

Sigh...

I still won the shoe fight. Emmy wanted to put me in heels, can you imagine!

But no, I am wearing my gratified converses, which I am in love with. If I could I would wear them with my uniform. But sadly I can't. Tear, tear.

Emma is wearing a tight red top with a blue jean skirt and those dreaded heels. She looks gorgeous of corse. How can two identical people look so different? You wouldn't think that's possible, but heres your proof.

But anyways it's party time as me and Em walk down stairs into the common room. The Marauders are holding court by the fireplace. This is who they are to me.

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Peter is a strange sort of person, but not in the same way as me. **

**He is seen as the groups laky,most of the time. To tell the truth there's not much to say about him. Probably the real reason he's part of the group is that Sirius, James,and Remus thought they needed a fourth person. He has pasty white skin and thin blonde hair and looks quite a lot like a rat.**

**James Potter**

**James is the bane of Lily Evens life, and probably her future husband. I think James was having a particularly bad year last term. His parents are quite elderly, and I think they have some form of wizarding cancer. James was pretty sad and angry about it, unfortunately he took it out on this boy in our year named Severus Snape. But I think he really is a nice person just misunderstood, but we all are in some way. He has messy jet black locks, hazel eyes, and round glasses that would make anyone else look really nerdy, but just make him look more awesome. **

**Remus Lupin**

**He has ironic name. Don't tell anyone this but when I was in fourth year, Emmy was really into scary movies, so we studied up on mummies, vampires, and werewolf's. We figured out that Remus was sick always sick on the full moon and it made sense. His mum wasn't sick, it was him. I feel sorry for him, it's supposed to be horrible,changing into a werewolf, and he's going to be always prejudiced against for his entire life! But other then that he's a wonderful person, always tutoring people who need help. If he didn't look so tired all the time he would be considered very handsome with his quiet nature,brown hair and honey colored eyes. He could make a great teacher.**

**Sirius Black**

**He's a pureblood, he has a brother in Slytherins, who considers him to be a blood traitor. I think he ran away to the James' house this summer, but that could just be gossip. What I DO know is that he is a George Clooney in training. Well if George Clooney was a womanizer,but seriously(not a pun) he has a smile that makes most girls knees turn to jelly, and if that doesn't then his eye's will. Framed by his dark shaggy hair, they're a gray color that are spiked with mischief. He the perfect antonym of tall, dark, and mysterious. He is actually the marauder I know best. He and I are potion partners this year. Sirius seems like a nice person and he does live up to his reputation of being a very funny person. Thankfully he just finds my lack of potion skills to be fairly funny. But he's quite good so we sort of balance each other out potions wise. Strange thing though is that he hasn't hit on me yet, and he hits on everything with legs and boobs. It's just weird 'cuse he has hit on Em. All and all he's a good person.**

And he just called me over to him 'Gemma, the reason this party being held, come're.'

I look at Em. She shrugs an okay.

I cringe as everyone's are on us. I may not seem like it but I'm pretty shy when it comes to people I don't really know.

'Hi' I say brightly smiling, no reason to let other people know I'm nervous.

'Have a drink.' said James, tossing one to both me and Em.

I look at the firewisky bottle for a moment before opening it and taking a large gulp.

The people around me seemed surprised that I didn't flinch.

Em rolled her eyes. 'Haven't you _ever _tried Muggle tequila.' Looking at the marauders in disbelief.

I feel the need to add something. 'It's 'bout ten times stronger then this.'

'Really.' said Peter looking surprised.

'Muggle's have spent centuries perfecting alcohol, Peter. So it's not so surprising.' Explained Remus.

Remus Lupin spent time learning about the history of alcohol? Though he is a marauder.

'What is surprising is that ladies like your self have drunk it before.' Sirius was talking to Em too, but his eyes stayed on me. Was he _flirting with me._

I took another large gulp.

'Yeah, well the summer holidays are really boring and long.' Hopefully that sounded nonchalant. Hopefully being the key word.

Sirius shrugged "Wanna dance?"

It won't surprise you to know that after he said that I took another gulp of my drink, gathered all my Gryffindor courage and nodded.

I mean it is just one dance.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Is it a keeper, please tell me. Does Gemma seem like a Mary Sue cuse I'm worried that she might be. I planning for this story to be very funny and at least fifteen chapters. Please tell me what you think. Also I will be updating HP and the BAH very soon most likely tomorrow or the day after depending on homework. I have pictures of Gemma's shoes and her, Emma, and Sirius, AND my Harry Potter and the Books about Himself banner on my page.**


End file.
